


The Offering

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: “Jack?” Alex asked, tilting his head and giving him that deep seeing look. “Sweetie? Color check?” “Green,” John grumbled, rolled his eyes for good measure. “I feel fine, this is just kind of...silly.” “So?” Alex nudged him, shoulder to shoulder, knock him out of his loop of whatever apprehension he was feeling. “Lots of stuff about sex is kind of silly. Doesn’t mean it’s not fun!” A grin, shaky but affirmative, was all he received in return. “I know. Sometimes stuff is just awkward and this really takes the cake.”Or, the One With the Elaborate and Over the Top Role Play





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinkyForShort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/gifts).



> I want to apologize to my readers. I am well aware that I have been away too long. However, with good reason! Long story short, I used my writing time for another act of creation. That resulted in me a.) getting to meet Daveed Diggs and b.) gifting him something (that was not porn, thanks for asking). 
> 
> I won't bore you with the details. You can read the whole store on my tumblr: [@likearootlesstree](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/152424682902/last-night-i-got-to-see-clipping-live-at-a-club-in)
> 
> ENJOY!

“This is ridiculous,” John muttered as he looked down at himself, draped in what Lafayette referred to as a _chiton_ , in shades of soft gold, cream and apricot. Sun colors as it were. Alex had insisted on braiding John’s hair for him, adding a headband of brown leather. Barefoot. Naked under the soft linen of the garment. “I swear, the two of you are absolutely out of your minds, who comes up with this shit?” 

 

“Stop bitching and finish getting me ready,” Alex admonished, his voice still playful. Cognizant of the fact that John was still...reluctant at the beginning of role plays, but would usually lose himself into the scene pretty quickly. This one, however, seemed to be testing his limits. Or rather his commitment to good taste. 

 

John sighed and fiddled with the cuffs he held, supple chestnut leather connected by a snapping hook. 

 

“Jack?” Alex asked, tilting his head and giving him that deep seeing look. “Sweetie? Color check?”

 

“Green,” John grumbled, rolled his eyes for good measure. “I feel fine, this is just kind of...silly.”

 

“So?” Alex nudged him, shoulder to shoulder, knock him out of his loop of whatever apprehension he was feeling. “Lots of stuff about sex is kind of silly. Doesn’t mean it’s not fun!”

 

A grin, shaky but affirmative, was all he received in return. “I know. Sometimes stuff is just awkward and this really takes the cake.”

 

Alex shrugged again. Held his wrists out in offering, waiting for John to cuff him. Reluctantly, John turned his gaze to his boyfriend, standing before him, unabashed in nothing but gauzy white fabric, draped around his waist and falling just short of his knees. Something between a toga and a miniskirt. He had done something different to his hair, added some product that made it fall in lush waves to his shoulders. It appeared he was even wearing mascara. At any rate, his eyes looked even bigger and brighter than normal. 

 

“You look good,” John conceded, eyeing the the tilt of his hips, the sheerness of the fabric offering a tantalizing hint of the shape of his thighs and cock. 

 

“Virginal?” Alex teased, raising an eyebrow. 

 

John snorted. Skimmed a hand over the filmy cloth, barely concealing Alex’s body. “Soft,” he whispered. “Pretty.” 

 

“Mmm. Ready?” 

 

John nodded, rattled the cuffs. Alex held his wrists out again, but John shook his head and motioned for Alex to turn around. “Think you’re slick,” John admonished, and Alex giggled a little but obeyed, allowed John to cuff his wrists behind his back. Spun him back around by his shoulders. 

 

There was a loaded moment, of John looking at Alex, suddenly lit with lust. He ran his hand over his chest, then up to his face to brush his cheek. Alex leaned into the touch, so John reluctantly retreated. 

 

“What a pity Apollo requires his...gifts to be fully intact. Untouched.” John’s voice had slipped into something reverential and taunting. “You’re a very beautiful one.” 

 

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “He’s going by Apollo?” he laughed, breaking character. 

 

“Shut up,” John hissed. “I’m trying here! This is your bizarre fantasy!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

 

John rolled his eyes once more, but shrugged the persona back on. Tucked a chunk of Alex’s hair behind his ear. Leaned in close as if to kiss. “His Highest has struggled to find an offering such as yourself, lush and beautiful, but still pure.” John pulled back as Alex leaned in. The offering’s purity could not be compromised. “You really don’t know how lucky you are, to be coveted by a god.” 

 

With his words, hot and promising, Alex attempted to twist away. “And what if I refuse?” he snapped, squirming but not really going anywhere, trapped between John and the wall of the hallway. 

 

“You can’t,” John said simply. Tugged Alex by the chin to look directly at him. “You’ve been chosen. And honestly, I am surprised someone as lovely as you hasn’t been sullied yet. But of course, you’ve thought of it. That’s how he found you.” John ducked his head to whisper in Alex’s ear. “He watched those thoughts. How badly you have desired the touch of so many men. But you’re too good for the touch of a mere man.”

 

Alex gave one more try to struggle away. “Really laying it on thick, Jack. For someone pretending not be in to this…”

 

“Hush now,” John snapped. “It’s time.” He pushed open the door to the spare bedroom, found the lights off, lit only by the soft glow of jasmine scented candles. 

 

Lafayette’s commitment to a role play scene was always something to behold. He took his job as set designer, director and performer very seriously, and had transformed their spare bedroom into what looked like a cross between a plush harem and a throne room. John was too keyed up to look directly at Lafayette, who lounged carelessly on the chaise lounge, which was draped in what looked like copper colored velvet. Instead, he focused his attention on the details of the room. Of the candlelight, the piles of cushions and blankets, and in the center of the room, a platform swathed in white fabric. John noted the platform was probably nothing more than a massage table, as it was the correct height and dimensions. He wondered vaguely where Lafayette had acquired such a thing, and again felt himself impressed with Lafayette’s commitment to fulfilling such an odd fantasy. 

 

Instead of dwelling on the fact too much, John took Alex by the shoulder and pressed, pushing him to his knees. Alex resisted momentarily, but went, refusing to look at either of them. 

 

“Your highest?” John said softly, still refusing to look at him, his voice deferential. Melodic even. “I have brought you the boy.” 

 

“Well done, my sweet servant. You may bring him forth.” 

 

At this point, John dared to look at him. First off, he had to resist rolling his eyes from Lafayette’s posture, longing languidly on the chaise, plucking perfectly purple grapes from a wooden bowl and popping them carelessly into his mouth. Dressed in what looked like a robe of sorts, long and flowing gold, trimmed in royal purple. The robe was gathered at one shoulder and cut on the bias, revealing the gorgeous expanse of half his chest and the opposite shoulder. His skin shone amber in the glow of the candle light. Hair, curled tightly, falling just shy of his shoulders, topped with a gold headband shaped like a wreath of laurels. He’d even done his make up, hooded eyelids in vivid metallics. His wrists and neck adorned with layers of gold jewelry, chains and sun charms glinting in the candlelight. Of course, he looked amazing, unworldly and sexual and powerful. Like a sun god.

 

Alex still stared down at the floor in silent defiance. John nudged him with his toe. 

 

“Approach, boy,” John said quietly. Alex went to stand, but was quickly halted by a firm hand from John. “No, boy. Show some respect. On your knees.”

 

With his shoulders and jaw still revealing a quiet stubbornness, he knee-walked forward, stopping just inches from where Lafayette lay. He kept his eyes downcast.

 

In a cloud of swishing fabrics, Laf rose to his feet, gazed down at Alex in unabashed fascination. He flicked his eyes at John, and John saw the glimmer of the real him under his Apollo get up, amused and greatly pleased to the commitment both of his boys were showing. As quick as his persona slipped, he hitched it back up and relaxed his features into something regal. 

 

“You may kiss the hem of my robe,” Lafayette said simply, as if granting him a wonderful privilege. 

 

John nudged Alex again. “Do as His Highest says,” he whispered urgently. Alex dipped forward, brought his lips to the edge of garment. Despite his initial cold demeanor, was overcome with the flavor of Lafayette's power. 

 

“My Lord,” he exhaled, brushing his lips over the silk. “Mercy, I beg you.” 

 

“That will do,” Lafayette said. “You may sit up. I want to look at you.” When Alex refused to return his gaze, he tilted him up by the chin to look at him. “And what exactly are you asking for mercy from?” 

 

“Please, I’ve never done this, I'm frightened…” 

 

“No need for fear, sweet one.” 

 

John cut in, “His Highest is a generous God, he will treat you well.” 

 

“Tell me your fears,” Laf implored. 

 

Alex's eyes widened. “I fear it will...hurt.” He bit his lip. “I do not want to be forever stained. Marred.”

 

Lafayette chuckled, high and pretty. “You fear of being cast out of the human world, sweet one? Do not worry about that. Perhaps if you please me greatly, I may keep you here, with me. To serve.” 

 

“Keep me?” Alex whispers, his voice wavered, doubtful and hopeful. 

 

“How do you think I acquired this one?” Lafayette said, his voice silky as his tilted his head in John's direction. “He is my most prized gift I have ever received.” He turned to smile at John, playful and admiring. “So obedient, and beautiful. His body offers such decadent, rewarding pleasures.” 

 

John inhaled sharply, his heart fluttered with pleasure. This detail of the backstory had not been discussed before hand, but it lit him up to be praised, no matter the context. 

 

Alex sneered, his fear fueling a surge of anger. “So that is to be my fate, then?” he hissed. “A plaything? To be turned into a pleasure slave like him? You will take away my freedom?” 

 

Lafayette laughed again.

 

“I believe once you've consorted with His Highest, you find he will not have to coerce you.” John supplied. 

“I dare say you may even beg me to stay,” Lafayette finished. He rustled his robes again, perched back on the edge of the chaise. “Enough conversation. Little one, please ready him.” 

 

“As you wish, my lord.” 

 

John pulled Alex to his feet, led him to ceremonial platform (massage table! John's brain supplied) and paused. 

 

“And how would you like him arranged, my lord?” 

 

“Mmmm,” Lafayette considered. “On his back. Draw his legs up. I want to watch his face.” 

 

“Very good, my lord,” John replied. Alex, who was shivering from nerves, turned his wide eyes to John. 

 

“Please,” he implored. “Please don't do this. Have mercy.”

 

“It's alright. Do as I say, relax, and I promise you will enjoy this. Eventually you'll thank me.” John looked at him, suddenly concerned. Dropped the tone of his voice. “Color check, Alex?” He heard Laf shift in surprise. 

 

Alex’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. “Green, sweetie. You good?” 

 

John nodded. “Sorry, just couldn't quite read your face…” 

 

“Mon Chou is an exceptional actor when the role speaks to him,” Lafayette called helpfully. 

 

“Right ok, let's continue.” 

 

Alex moved to climb on the massage table, but John stopped him. He undid the garment from around his waist, gasping as he revealed Alex's nudity.

 

“How amusing your mouth expressed fear, but your body is nothing but interested,” Laf noted, eyeing Alex's hardness with lust. 

 

Alex blushed and stammered, shifted in attempt to shield himself to no avail. “Don't be ashamed,” John reassured him. “You are a sight.” He looked over at Lafayette. “My lord, may I take him in my mouth? It may set him at ease.”

 

“Chain him first. Then you may use your mouth on him.”

 

“What….?” Alex asked, confused. “Use your mouth for what?”

 

Lafayette smirked. “He _is_ inexperienced, if he is unfamiliar with the joy of oral pleasures.”

 

“Here,” John said, helped Alex onto the table. Unclipped his cuffs so he could arrange Alex's hands above his head and chain them to the rings laf had already attached to the edge of the table. He used two ankle cuffs and a pair of thigh cuffs to bend his legs in half, forcing them open. With some more chain he was able to anchor the cuffs to the edges of the table, making it impossible for Alex to close his legs. As if to test the limits of his position, he wriggled in his bonds, attempted to shut his thighs. When he realized the extent of his predicament, how utterly trapped and open he was, he let out a frustrated sob, arched his back and slammed his head back against the pillow. 

 

“No more fussing, sweet thing,” Lafayette admonished. “Little one, you may...set him at ease, as you requested.” 

 

John came to the side of the table. Wet his lips with his tongue. Surveyed Alex, twisting against his bonds and whining, yet he was so hard his dick, flushed a pleasant shade of blush, pointed straight to the ceiling. 

 

“Your body betrays you,” John noticed. Took the opportunity to duck his head and lick a delicate stripe along Alex's shaft, drawing a surprised moan from him. He laughed to himself, pleased. “Still your hips, and I will give you more.” 

 

Surprisingly, Alex obeyed. Lay still. John parted his lips, let the head of Alex’s dick slip into his mouth. Alex bucked, tried to push further in, but John pulled away. He only returned when Alex caught on, stayed still so John could taste him. John went to work, bobbed his head, dragged his lips up and down, withdrawing the sweetest sounds from Alex. 

 

Within minutes, as predicted, he was begging. It was something to see, Alex naked and twisting in the leather bonds, his voice breathy and shocked as if he was truly virginal. “Please,” he said again. “Please, more. Let me...let me…” 

 

“Enough,” Lafayette ordered. Immediately, John pulled away, stood up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his wrist. Alex looked lovely, his cheeks flushed and he arched again, his cock now so heavy it lay on his stomach. Lafayette joined them, placed a hand on John's shoulder. He languished in the touch, leaned in and made a soft, small sound of satisfaction. “Well done, my treasure. I feared you were doing too good of a job, that he might have finished too early. I require you to ready him, now. I am growing eager.” 

 

“Of course, of course.” At this feet sat a small woven basket holding the necessary supplies. Alex grew antsy in the few moments he was ignored and was twitching and whining again. John began with binding Alex's dick, taking a small leather band and snapping it around his base, securing it shut tight with the metal fasteners. Alex made a small noise and shuddered. 

 

With his dick secured, John poured some liquid in his hand, jojoba infused with lavender essential oils. He rubbed his hands to warm them, then placed them on Alex's chest. He dragged down, rubbed soothing circles, the combination of his touch and the scent of the lavender forcing Alex to relax, going into something like a trance. John spoke softly, praising him and lulling him. Once his body had been thoroughly anointed, John deferred to Lafayette. 

 

“Shall I open him now, my lord?” 

 

“I want proof first,” Laf said bluntly. “Demonstrate his purity.” 

 

John quirked an eyebrow. “How….?” 

 

“Your mouth?” Laf suggested. “Show me his hole is too tight for even your lithe little tongue.”

 

While suppressing a giggle, John rearranged himself, coming to kneel in front of Alex. Let his breath wash over the flesh of Alex’s cheeks, parted with his sweet little ass just waiting. 

 

By this point, John himself had grown uncomfortably hard. He snuck a hand down to adjust himself, but Laf’s sight, ever watchful and quick to catch any transgression, pointed lasers at him. 

 

“Little one,” he said sharply. “Control yourself, and you will be rewarded.” 

 

John sighed and withdrew his hand, elected to grip the edges of the table. He pressed his face to Alex, inhaled his clean smell. Delicately poked his tongue at Alex’s entrance. Alex gasped in surprise. John lapped against his hole with deliberate finesse, gazed up at Lafayette who stared down at him, looking pleased as punch at the display. After a few more pointed licks, he drew back, leaving Alex writhing and crying out.

 

“He tastes marvelous,” John told Lafayette. “As you can see, he is intact.”

 

“Excellent.” Lafayette motioned to the green glass bottle, which John knew held a generous pouring of lube. “Open him.”

 

“With pleasure, my lord.” He pumped some lube into his hand, worked it around to warm it. Rested one slick finger in Alex's crack. Alex pushed into the contact. “Relax,” John whispered. “I have you.” 

 

His touch was gentle as he rubbed him, traced small circles. Alex clenched until his touch coaxed him to release some, just enough give to allow John to slip one finger in. All three of them made a sound at the breach. Alex, one of surprised pleasure, John one of relief, and Lafayette one of great anticipation. John worked his finger in and out, smirking at the way Alex tightened around the digit. Of course, he was no virgin, but the role play seemed enough to create the tactile illusion. 

 

“Another,” Lafayette ordered, and John obliged, slipping in a second finger, at which Alex cried out. John purposefully used the time to stretch Alex, neglected his prostate or any of the technique he normally favored, opting for the gentle but thorough prep.

 

“A third?” John asked. 

 

“No, my love. I do want to feel the deflowering.”

 

John withdrew his hand and patted Alex on the thigh. He then went to Laf, standing expectantly with his arms held aloft. From his body language, it was easy to tell what he wanted, and John disrobed him, letting the clothing fall to the floor in a pile. Lafayette stepped out of the pool of fabric at his feet, his naked form a breathless sight. He must have applied some sort of lotion with shimmer, since his skin sparkled in the soft glow of the candles. He stood in naked glory, glowing, nothing on but his wreath of laurels, his sparkling jewelry, and a strict looking cock ring, also in gold silicone, squeezing his boner past its normally large size and into something almost threatening looking. 

 

In awe, John watched as Lafayette came to the end of the table, his dick preceding him.* For a moment, he felt a small flash of jealousy at the fact it would be Alex getting this pleasure and not him, but as he watched his two lovers meet he realized that he was beyond lucky to have found them. 

 

As Laf leaned in, his jewelry tinkling, Alex gasped again. 

 

“Why me?” He lamented, his voice cracking. “Why did you choose me?”

 

Lightly, Laf ran his knuckles on the underside of Alex's cock, making him jolt and whine. 

“You continue to protest, play coy. Yet, you know why you are here. How many nights did you spend alone, touching yourself to the elaborate fantasies that played out in your depraved imagination? How many times have you released into your own hand, the face of some handsome man swimming in your thoughts?” 

 

John came up behind Lafayette, figuring as his favorite he had permission to touch him. He wrapped his arms around Lafayette, rested his palms on his chest and his chin on his shoulder. Peered down at Alex, eyelids fluttering from the light touches to his dick.

 

“It’s like your very mind was screaming out to be deflowered,” John added, laid a soft kiss to Lafayette’s shoulder. “And he heard it. And he wanted you.”

 

Alex choked back a sob when Laf squeezed him. Lafayette chuckled quietly, then turned so he could kiss John. Naturally, John lost himself in the kiss, let himself grow dizzy and distracted. 

 

Too soon, Laf pulled away. “Prepare me, dearest,” Lafayette urged, graceful hands gesturing at the bottle of lube. The sound of John slicking Laf’s cock was absolutely sinful, as was the hungry expression on his face. His cock was warm to the touch, and so full, so hard, so big it felt like it might burst in John's hand. 

 

John expected Lafayette to turn away from him and begin his work on Alex, so he was caught off guard when Laf seized him by the wrist, pulled him forward. “I am thinking I need to do something to keep you from...playing with yourself while I enjoy my gift. I already caught you once tonight.” He glanced around the room, considering. John’s heart thrummed in his chest. Lafayette was going off script, which was always exciting. 

 

“But, your holiness,” he started to protest, and Lafayette gave him a warning look. 

 

“Bring me the silk rope,” he said quietly, and John’s heart skipped a beat. He did as ordered, finding the coil curled innocuously in the basket on the floor. Brought it to Lafayette, who toyed with it in his long, graceful fingers for an agonizing few seconds. “Turn around love, hands behind your back.”

 

John whined as he complied. “I promise I’ll behave, sir.”

 

“Shhh. I know, you are very obedient. Perhaps I just like seeing you helpless. My two helpless boys, at my mercy.” The knot work was quick, tight, and John felt his mental faculties slipping, his vision fuzzing. Why bother denying that few things felt as freeing as being bound? Of being reminded exactly to whom he belonged?

 

Instead of binding off the wrist tie, however, Lafayette surprised him again and ran the rope under his garment and between his legs, pulled it taut and wrapped it around the base of his dick. The squeaking sound that escaped his lips surprised both of them, and all three of them laughed at the sudden change in tension in the room. 

 

“Christ, Laf, you trying to kill him?” Alex teased, a giggle in his voice. Lafayette snickered, finished tying off what was now a makeshift cock ring. John couldn’t help but notice Laf had left the give in the rope just loose enough that if he shifted his arms in any way, the smooth fiber rubbed in his crack and tugged on his cock just enough to drive him a little crazy. The brush of the fabric of his costume over the head of his cock, aching and sensitive, made his head spin. He fidgeted, and let out a high pitched whine. 

 

Lafayette shook his head, his smile toothy and diabolical. “Such a shame the naughty thing could not just keep his hands to himself.” He left John standing at the head of massage table, near Alex’s face. Close enough that Alex turned his head, tried to mouth at John. Lafayette refocused him with a sharp slap to the thigh. “Not particularly virginal, Alex,” he snapped. 

 

“Sorry,” he said with smirk. “Couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Can we get back to the scene, please?” John whispered. The sound of linen and silk on flesh alerted everyone he was squirming in his bindings. 

 

“Oui, mon cher.” Laf came to the edge of the table. Rested his hands on Alex’s open thighs. He switched back to his “Apollo” voice, which was breathier and deeper than his usual tone. “Are you ready, pet? Ready to please your God?” 

 

Alex made a sound like he was crying. “Please, Apollo, I _beg_ you,” he said. “Spare me!”

 

“It is too late,” Lafayette said simply. Took himself in hand and lined up with Alex’s hole, paused. Looked at John, who had that spaced out look. “John? Cherie? Color?” 

 

John snapped himself out of his reverie. “Sorry. Green.”

 

“Wonderful. Do not let me catch your eyes any place else than my dick. Understood?” 

 

The blush on John’s cheeks was exquisite. “Yes, yes sir.” 

 

“Good. Want you to witness every second of me corrupting this sweet, innocent thing.” And with that he pushed in, slow, agonizing, letting Alex feel every inch. John could see his flesh parting, his thighs quivering as he attempted to scooch away, but between the chains and Lafayette’s enormous hands planted on his thighs, he was trapped. Nowhere to go but on Laf’s dick. Alex was keening, his voice high and laced with sobs, and the occasional “no, please!” Lafayette hadn’t even moved yet, just stood still, buried to the hilt inside Alex. He ran his hands lightly over Alex’s body. 

 

Alex’s cries subsided into whimpers. “Tell me how it feels,” Lafayette implored. Pinched his nipple lightly. 

 

“B-big,” Alex stammered. “Full. God, I’m so _full_.”

 

“How I do love a virgin’s first time,” Lafayette said conversationally. He began to draw back. “I love the protest, followed by the acceptance. And of course--” Thrust back in, his speed slow. “When they finally turn. My favorite.” Before Alex could respond, he dug in so deep he cried out instead, threw his head back. 

 

“Stop, I can’t!” Alex begged. 

 

“You can,” Laf said. “And you will.” 

 

He picked up the pace, fucking him just south of gentle. Alex continued to beg, but tapered off into a stubborn, shocked silence. This spurred Lafayette to accelerate, his thrusts increasing in power and tempo. When John’s gaze wandered, he snapped “Mon cher, eyes on me.” 

 

Alex’s silence was becoming thick, almost oppressive. He had his eyes shut in a wince. In an attempt to stir him, Lafayette let one hand drift to Alex’s his dick. His eyes snapped open and he arched into the touch, as if his grip enlivened him. 

 

“Fuck!” he gasped. 

 

“Mmm.” Lafayette gave him a few teasing light strokes, then removed his hand. Alex cried at the loss. “Do you like that, pet?”

 

“God, yes,” Alex admitted, his voice breathy. “More, more, please.” 

 

“Then I need to hear you,” Lafayette said simply. “Praise me.”

 

The animal moan from Alex couldn’t have been further from his pathetic begging just seconds before. Lafayette’s touch awoke something in him, transformed him. His protests suddenly turned into pleas for his hand, to touch him. When he didn’t obey, didn’t praise, Laf retreated again, stilled his hips.

 

“You have two choices. You may worship me, use your words to proclaim me as your conquerer, and I will give you great pleasure while I defile you. Or, you can remain resistant, and I will continue you take you, only with no mind to your own satisfaction. Either way,” he paused to deliver a particularly deep stroke. “You belong to me now.” 

 

Without hesitation, as if the floodgates had opened, spilling forth was a litany of praise and devotion. “Apollo, my one god, please, I beg of you, please. You are as generous as you are beautiful, please touch me. I’m yours now, only yours, claim me! I beg of you!”

 

“Yes,” Lafayette agreed. Wrapped his hand back around Alex’s dick, whose sob was now one of relief. “Are you mine completely?” 

 

“No mortal will know my flesh,” Alex promised, wrenching in his bonds in an attempt to meet Lafayette’s strokes. He was pounding into him now, the sound of their skin slapping together just remarkable. John felt himself leaking, knew his pre was smeared all over his pretty costume. Lafayette bent forward, was lavishing kissed on Alex’s chest and throat. Had slowed his thrusts and the speed of his hand as it jacked off Alex. Alex whined again, wiggled his hips to entice Laf back to his previous speed. 

 

The look on Alex’s face was so perfect, so desperate that John couldn’t help but moan. Knew his place in the scene was spectator, at least for the moment, but between the show his boyfriends were putting on and the insistent vise grip on his painfully hard boner, he was starting to feel reckless and neglected. Lafayette must have heard the neediness in his voice, and he glanced up at him. “Patience, my love. Continue to behave and your reward will be sweet.”

 

He set to work tearing up Alex’s ass as thoroughly as he could. Pumping him in time to his thrusts, his jewelry jingling, the fine patina of sweat on his shimmering skin making him look even more unworldly. And Alex, of course, soft and curvy, his black hair billowed around him. Biting his lips until they were red. His dick so swollen and glistening with precum, the head of it just peeking from the circle of Lafayette’s fist. 

 

“Let me, let me, I need…” Alex was stumbling on his words. Playing the virgin who lacked the sexual vocabulary to express what he wanted. Lafayette, ever the benevolent god, got his claws in this and guided him. 

 

“You are close, my pet. How does it feel?” He slowed his motions, rolled in and out of Alex with at a less frenzied speed.

 

“S-so so so good.”

 

“You want relief, yes?” 

 

“Yes, my Apollo, yes!”

 

The urge to join in overtook John. With his eyes still locked on Lafayette, John crouched so he could stage whisper in Alex’s ear. 

 

“Beg his highest to let you come,” he urged. 

 

“Please, my Apollo, allow me to come, make me come in your hand, I beg of you!”

 

“Well done, my love,” Lafayette said to John. Unsnapped the leather cock ring Alex wore. He sighed in relief. “Listen to him beg. Just a few short minutes ago, he was trembling and afraid. Now, the pleas fall from his lips like a bitch in heat.” This last statement, coupled with a well timed thrust, aiming straight for Alex’s prostate, toppled him right over the edge. His cum spurted all over Lafayette’s hand, and he practically screamed, arching spectacularly while the waves of pleasure engulfed him. 

 

The sight of Alex coming forced Laf to forget any sense of finesse or tenderness. He was jackhammer fucking him, refused to remove his hand from Alex's dick, just gripped tighter, his thumb pressing into the sensitive head. Alex yowled in response, his eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears. The force of Lafayette’s thrusts rattled the table and if John hadn't been so blindingly aroused, he might have worried it would break. 

 

“Tell me to stop,” Laf hissed. It was unlike him to be so blatantly mean during a scene, but it somehow fit. As if the power of their coupling unlocked something dark in him. “Beg me again, little slut.”

 

“Please, my Apollo, you're breaking me. It hurts, oh fuck. Stop touching my cock, it's too much, too much…” 

 

Lafayette just increased his speed and the strength of his grip. Despite his protests, Alex was managing to grow hard again in his hand. He started wailing and yelping again, unable to vocalize. Laf paused only long enough to roll off his gold cock ring, then returned to fucking Alex with renewed vigor. 

 

“Muffle his cries,” Laf shot at John. He looked puzzled, as his hands were bound, but Lafayette supplied “kiss him, my love.” His voice suddenly gentle. 

 

John crouched, awkward, but managed to catch Alex's lips with his own. The vibrations as Alex moaned into his mouth went straight to his dick, already seeping and throbbing from neglect. Alex let him lead the kiss, pliant and willing. Their tongues tangled and lips hungry, just for few moments. 

 

Then Lafayette breathed, “my love, watch,” and he pulled away just in time to witness Lafayette's face as he came. He threw his head back and moaned, his hips stuttering. He dug in deep, held himself there, filling Alex with his seed. He paused, looked stunning in the dim light, visibly relaxed. He let out a delirious little laugh. While still in Alex, he fumbled for the leather cock ring. Despite Alex's whimpers of protest, he snapped it back in place. John couldn't hide the fact he was impressed by the intensity of Alex's second erection. 

 

Still laughing to himself, he turned to John. 

 

“How would you like a turn, my love?” 

 

John whined, high in his throat. 

 

“And Alexander, are you ready for round two?”

 

“My god, my lord, yes. Yes, I need more! More, please, my Apollo!”

 

“Excellent. Little one, go sit against the wall, if you please. Face my throne.” 

 

After John was settled into position, his bound hands kept him from leaning completely against the wall, so his shoulders bore the brunt of his weight. Lafayette undid Alex, but swiftly cuffed his wrists behind his back once again. Scooped him into his arms, carried him to where John sat on the floor. 

 

Pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple, then set him next to John. 

 

“My lovely servant took such care of you, pet. Now it is your turn to take care of him.”

 

“My lord,” Alex whispered. Resettled himself on his knees. “Guide me, my Apollo.”

 

“Certainly.” Lafayette laid back on the chaise, arranged himself artfully, knowing he looked enticing while also getting an impressive view of his boys on the floor. “You must start by moving his clothing out of the way.”

 

Alex smirked. His hands were rendered useless, but he caught on quickly. Thankfully, all John wore was the chiton, which was basically a little dress thing. Over the years, Alex had undone much more complicated garments with just his teeth, so this one was simple in comparison. Simply nudged the hem of the robe with his nose, then caught it in his teeth so he could lift it out of the way. John gasped from the cool air hitting his aching cock, the rope squeezing him. The head shiny with pre. Alex, despite his role, could not resist, and without permission or prompting, took the tip into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically. 

 

“Fuuuuck, Alex,” John growled. 

 

“Oh, pet. Naughty. But you might as well continue. Get him nice and wet. That will make it easier on your poor hole.”

 

After suckling for several prolonged moments, where he could practically taste John’s beating heart through each throb of his cock. He popped off. 

 

“Sir, will he be able to to finish with his manhood bound like this?” Alex asked, voice breathy and curious. 

 

Lafayette chuckled. “Certainly not. Do you want him to come in you, pet?”

 

“Oh, my lord, yes, yes I do.” Alex batted his eyelashes at John, who has to giggle, even in his supremely aroused state. 

 

“Well, then. I suppose you better untie him.”

 

With delicate teeth, Alex found the tail of the knot. He tugged, and the quick release knot unraveled, and the loops around John’s cock fell free. John made a noise of supreme satisfaction, which turned into a muffled cry as Alex swallowed him back down. This time, he focused on dampening John’s dick with his mouth. He was glad he did, as soon Lafayette was snapping his fingers impatiently, telling Alex to come up.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Mmm. He is ready, my pet.”

 

“Tell me what to do, my lord.” 

 

“You know where his dick needs to go. I am content to rest here, watch you figure it out.”

 

Alex bit his lip, surveyed John. Considered. Decided reverse cowgirl made the most sense, as the angle would afford the most leverage, and he figured Lafayette would enjoy watching his face. It took some fumbling, without the use of their hands. Alex’s abs quivered as he lowered himself, shifting his hips until he felt John’s dick catch on his rim. He pushed back, feeling the drag of resistance as his body accepted John.

 

“Oh, honey…” John exhaled, his southern accent suddenly detectable. 

 

“You like him, little one?” Lafayette teased.

 

“Yes...he’s so tight. So wet. Fuuuuck.” 

 

“What are you waiting for, my pet? Do not just sit there. Work yourself back and forth. Fuck him.”

 

Alex groaned, then did as told, rocked back and forth, established a rhythm despite the ache in his hips and knees. The gorgeous sounds John made in his ear encouraged him, as did the sight of Lafayette watching the both of them, naked lust on every part of his face. Lazily, he played with himself, even though he was still soft for the moment. 

 

The sight and sounds of both of his lovers emboldened Alex, so he picked up his speed. There was something so captivating about the lack of hands, that all John could focus on was the velvety drag of Alex’s hole on his dick. Sure, John loved when he could dig his fingers into Alex’s hips while he rode, to hang onto him frantically. But this was a whole new sensation. To be buried deep inside one of his boyfriends, bound and at the mercy of the other, who watched from a distance. There was no mistaking John’s love of submitting, and to essentially submit while topping was intoxicating. And this position made it impossible to think of anything but how good everything felt. The pleasure was overwhelming.

 

Too soon, the heat pooled like liquid gold in his gut. Coiled around his groin and seized him. His thigh muscles tightened. John jerked up, so close to coming, but the movement knocked Alex forward, their position already precarious. Alex pitched forward, fell with his cheek to floor. John scrambled to keep contact, but paused, concerned Alex was hurt. 

 

“Don’t...fucking...stop…” Alex croaked, shifted his hips so John could plunge into him. However, Lafayette tutted from the chaise. 

 

“Little one,” he said warningly. “You may shift to stay inside him. But he has to do the work.”

 

John groaned in frustration, but Alex, never one to back from a challenge, worked his hips. Fucking like mad, like John trembled to stay still. Despite the difficulty of the new position, it had the benefit of a more direct angle, and Alex’s lips parted in a lewd moan as John’s dick struck his prostate. In less than a minute, that insistent pull in his groin returned, and he was milliseconds from popping off. Alex sped up. 

 

Exquisite pleasure bloomed in John. The orgasm stole his breath, zipped through his very veins. Pure bliss pumped through him with every spasm of his cock as it deposited deep inside of Alex. John swore he felt his balls actually empty. 

 

A muffled cry told him Alex was close, so despite the rapidly increasing discomfort of his overstimulated head, he held still so Alex could use him. Just a few more thrusts was all it took, and soon Alex was tightening around him, whimpering as he came all over the floor. He collapsed in a heap in front of John. 

 

John glanced at Lafayette, who unsurprisingly was stroking himself, now fully hard. 

 

“That was simply inspired,” he said, smirking. “It appears you have worn out my new toy, little one. I am not concerned, however.” He stretched, still smiling. Gracefully climbed to his feet, joined John and Alex on the floor. Without words, he rolled John away from Alex. Arranged him so now he too was bent forward. John went boneless, allowed himself to be gently handled. Felt a flutter of delicious anticipation when one of Lafayette’s lubed fingers probed at him. Alex turned his head to watch the two of him, his eyes hooded with satisfaction and exhaustion. 

 

“Yes, yes,” he chanted. Lafayette opened him quickly, which was fine by John. He honestly didn’t mind when it stretched and stung a little. Especially during times like this, when he wanted nothing more than to give. To be put in his place.

 

He practically purred when Laf pushed in. He took hold of John’s bound wrists, as if reins, and eschewed building up to a fast speed in favor of pounding him. 

 

When John cried out, Lafayette just fucked him harder. “You like this, sweet one? Yes, I know you enjoy fucking little Alex, but this is what you really wanted. You wanted to be taken.”

 

“Harder, sir,” he whispered. 

 

“I could see the jealousy in your eyes while I played with him. It is alright, sweetheart, you are not going anywhere.” 

 

Alex had suddenly scooched closer, was kissing John’s shoulder. 

 

By this point John was rendered speechless. Lafayette had hauled him into an incredibly steep position, and he felt like he was hitting deeper than he ever had. This was how you got someone to renounce the moon and the stars and the sea in favor of the sun. You took them apart inch by inch until all that was left is the light. 

 

And the light blinded him. Even though John knew he wouldn't get hard again, the indulgence of his prostate being stimulated was heavenly. It skirted the edge between unbearable pleasure and acute pain, that edge white hot and blazing. 

 

He wanted it to end so he could lay in Alex’s and Lafayette’s arms. He wanted it to never end so he could continue to be so painfully close to the men that he loved too fiercely. 

 

Too soon, but not soon enough, Lafayette was coming, cursing under his breath in French. He paused only long enough to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, then in one swift motion he pulled out and pulled John to him. Carried him over to the chaise where he lay him down. 

 

John was happy to curl on his side on the chaise, his eyes shut while he listened to the hypnotic noises of Lafayette caring for Alex. The chiming of his jewelery. The clicking of metal as cuffs were undone. The musical droning of French conversation. The shuffling through the room. The quiet thump of a shutting door. The patter of the shower, water on tile. 

 

Lafayette was back. Unbuckling John’s cuffs, laying down on the chaise behind him so they could spoon. Rubbed his hand softly up and down John’s side, kissed his ear. John snuggled against him, but still felt something was off. The whisper of the layers of chain and gold cord were catching on his skin. 

 

So John rolled over. Planted a quick kiss on Laf’s nose. Without words, began unclasping and peeling off the necklaces, the bracelets, the charms, the chains. It was unusual for John to be doing anything but receiving attention during aftercare, but something felt incredible right about this. The symbolism of shucking the Apollo identity. The intimate act of undressing his already nude lover. He unceremoniously dropped each piece of jewelry to the floor, the slinky sounds of metal on metal oddly appealing. Lafayette watched him, his big brown eyes soft with affection as John unwrapped him like a gift. 

 

“There,” John said, lifted the laurels from Lafayette’s head. Added them to the pile. “You’re back.” 

 

Lafayette said nothing, just kissed John on the forehead. John tilted his face up so they could kiss for real, before he nuzzled into Lafayette’s chest. 

 

The silence, while comfortable, was also heavy. While one on one time was always needed, there was no denying that their circle was incomplete. 

 

So, after the right amount of time had passed, Lafayette carried John to the bathroom so they could join Alex in the shower. 

 

The three of them embraced, Alex in the middle. 

 

“Gentlemen,” he said pompously, his little joke breaking the tension. “Everyone alright?” 

 

“Of course,” John said softly. Unbraiding his own hair so he could wash it. 

 

Lafayette was quiet. A hand on each of his boys. 

 

“Darling?” Alex prompted. Squeezed his hand back. 

 

“Oui,” he said softly. Looked at both John and Alex. “I am...constantly surprised by the both of you.”

 

Alex lifted an eyebrow, and John studied him closely. 

 

“You just spent hours worshipping me like a god, and yet... “ He paused and pulled both of them to him, wrapped an arm around each of their waists. “I am constantly in awe of both of you. My own two little gods.”

 

“Stooooop,” Alex teased. “It was just a roleplay.”

 

“A good one,” John chimed in. Alex smirked to himself. 

 

“Of course. Now let me wash both of you.” 

 

***  
Their bed welcomed them. Crisp white sheets, cool pillows. Usually John slept in the middle, but Alex had squirmed his way there. Took hold of John’s hand under the blanket. 

 

Darkness, and the soft sounds of breathing. John figured everyone was alseep. Then, Alex’s voice, tiny and unsure. 

 

“Is John really your favorite?” he asked. 

 

John squeezed Alex’s hand. 

 

To his credit, Lafayette didn’t laugh or dodge the question. Stuff like this came up, once in awhile. How could it not in their arrangement? 

 

“Mon chou, I do not have a favorite. Do you?”

 

Alex paused, like was actually considering. John’s heartbeat ratched. 

 

“No. It’s not like that. You both give me...different things. And we’re better when it’s the three of us, anyway.”

 

“You have your answer then. Favorites are for ice cream flavors. Asking me if I have a favorite is like asking Apollo if he prefers the sunset or the sunrise. Both are lovely, both are perfect.”

 

“That’s really sweet,” John said. Lafayette jolted, like he didn’t realize John was awake. 

 

“It is,” Alex agreed. Shifted so he could have more contact with both men. “But I’m the sunset, because no one likes the sunrise. That means waking up.”

 

John snorted into the pillow. Reached across Alex so he could poke Lafayette, who rubbed his hand reassuringly. 

 

A sunset, of course, was classically beautiful in its own right. Burning, fiery, binding. The orange sparkling against pink clouds. Captivating. The quiet promise of the impending, comforting night. 

 

But the feeling of a sunrise. After being out all night. The night fading to purple. Watching the day dawn gold. 

 

The breathless feeling of both. The grounding knowledge that John had, in his life, in his home, in this very bed wrapped in his arms, his own two personal miniature suns. Nourishing him. Gods were overrated. John would happily take the sting of mortality if it meant basking in the glow of Alexander and Lafayette. 

 

John finally drifted off, listening to the calming sounds of his lovers’ breathing. Dreamt of melting sunsets. A fuzzy, wild, love filled night. The gray light just before dawn. Stumbling through a garden, clasping both their hands. Watching the sunrise together.

**Author's Note:**

> I like really need comments you guys.
> 
> [The Offering Fanart NSFW!](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/155643371272/the-offering-fan-art)


End file.
